myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Mentar
Mentar - Reich Ein Reich im Gebiet des heutigen Karcanon im Dämmer der Zeiten um 10.000 v.A. Aus dieser Zeit stammt auch der folgende Bericht, die beschriebene Gegenwart ist die der damaligen Frühgeschichte. Zur Geschichte Das Land Mentar existiert ja schon eine halbe Ewigkeit. Auch wenn die ersten Siedler damals noch keine Ahnung davon hatten, welche Ausmaße ihre ersten kleinen Spatenstiche haben würden, so waren sie sich doch dessen bewußt, daß sie auf ihre Zukunft sehr stolz sein würden. Aber wie schon gesagt, wie jede große Stadt, fängt man erst mal ganz klein an, und zwar mit den ersten 8 Häusern. Diese Häuser in der Mitte des Aschanten-Tieflandes wurden über die Jahre hinweg ein beliebter Rastplatz für Siedler, die weiter in Richtung Ophis wollten und war bekannt für die offenen Arme der Bürger, gegenüber neuen Siedlern, die bei ihnen bleiben wollten. Der Ort wuchs und gedieh in den prächtigsten Farben. Bald wurde dieser Ort in einer großen Zeremonie auf den Namen Ancaron getauft, der heutigen Hauptstadt Mentars. Zum Volk Die Traditionen in Mentar sind jetzt schon sehr alt, und dennoch werden die Feste und Zeremonien mit der gleichen Freude und Begeisterung gefeiert wie all ihre Vorfahren sie auf gefeiert haben. Dies kommt von einem ausgeprägten spirituellem Denken und dem starken Glauben an die Götter. Die Mentari sind stolz auf die Dinge die sie machen, die ihnen etwas bedeuten und die sie zu was Besonderem machen. So zum Beispiel die Akademie am Acarmendom, dem heutigen Regierungssitz von Mentar. Jeder der dort seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen hat, hält das Zeichen der Akademie stolz hoch und verkündet im ganzen Land, wo er lernen durfte. Und diesen Stolz haben die Mentari auch in Bezug auf ihr Land und ihr Leben. Wer sie bekämpfen und unterdrücken will, wird nicht nur auf eine große Anzahl von fähigen Kämpfern stoßen, sondern auch mit Widerstand aus der Bevölkerung rechnen müssen, weil die Mentari ihr Land einfach lieben und es um nichts auf der Welt hergeben werden. Eher geht eine ganze Kultur den Bach runter, bis auf den letzten Blutstropfen. Der Staat Die Führung eines mittlerweile so großen Reiches ist natürlich nicht einfach. Ein Volk wie die Mentari würden sich niemals einem Diktator beugen. Archon Megalon ist ein Mann des Volkes. Er stammt nicht von einem der großen Adelsgeschlechter ab und hat trotzdem die absolute Kontrolle über das Land. Wie kann so etwas in diesen Zeiten sein? Das ist an sich ganz einfach. Archon Megalon ist ein recht reifer, erfahrener Kämpfer. Die großen Feldzüge des Landes hat er alle in und auswendig studiert, an der Akademia Acarmendom natürlich. Er war es, der das große Triumvirat gegründet hat. Das Triumvirat ist ein Rat, bestehend aus Vertretern der einzelnen reichswichtigen Staatsgebiete wie z.B. Religion, Agrar, etc. An diesen Ratssitzungen werden dann die besten Möglichkeiten zur Vermeidung oder Lösung der Probleme besprochen und verhandelt. Dem Volk ist es dabei freigestellt, Vertreter der einzelnen Regionen zu schicken um entweder mit zu entscheiden oder eigene regionale Anliegen vorzutragen. So kann es jedem Menschen nach seinem Verlangen recht gemacht werden oder der Bürger bekommt wenigstens den wahren Grund, warum sein anliegen zur Zeit nicht bearbeitet werden kann. Der Rat trifft sich täglich, doch nur einmal die alle sieben Monde ist Archon Megalon selbst anwesend um die neuesten Beschlüsse und Anliegen ab zu segnen und sich selbst ein zu bringen. Ein Schreiben an alle Völker Vangors Völker von Vangor!! Mit diesem Schreiben rufe ich euch alle nochmals auf, eurer Eigenbrötlertum zu beenden und dem Bund gegen die Schatten beizutreten, so wie ich es hier und heute tue! Es geht jetzt mittlerweile nicht mehr nur darum, das eine oder das andere Übel aus dem weg zu räumen, nicht mehr darum sein Land zu erweitern um das des Nachbarn zu schmälern. Die Schattenzone dringt immer weiter in unser geliebtes Vangor ein und ihr habt alle nichts besseres zu tun als ihnen mir euren schwachsinnigen Kriegen gegeneinander damit nur Unterstützung in der Vernichtung des Lichts zu geben. Es geht um das Überleben jedes einzelnen Volkes und das überleben Vangors. Die Schattenzone ist groß genug und jeder der nicht den Mut hat gegen diese Bestien zu ziehen sondern lieber, wie schon immer, gegen eigenes Fleisch und Blut zu kämpfen der möge dem Bund gegen die Schatten fern bleiben und weiter der Finsternis dienen. Ich Archon Megalon und das Reich Mentar werden all unsere Kraft und all unsere Mittel in die Vernichtung der Finsternis stecken, so wahr uns die Götter helfen. Ja Mehan thas Tahasan ich reiche euch meine Hand und gehe mit euch gegen diese Barbaren Gezeichnet: Archon Megalon, Führer von Mentar, Mitglied im BgS (Bund gegen die Schatten) Konflikte mit Nionalb Ein Schreiben, an den Herrscher über Nionalb, Ben Strumbringer Seid mir gegrüßt! Ich will offen zu euch sein und gleich zum Thema meines Schreibens kommen. Eure Truppen in meinen Ländereien sind mir ein Dorn im Auge. Ich darf euch darauf aufmerksam machen, daß mein Tiefland sich auch bis zur Langen Bucht erstrecken. Zu Zeiten in denen ich der Vernichtung eines gemeinsamen Feindes ins Auge blicke, der Schattenzone, dulde ich keine kriegerischen Akte, die mein Land, mein Volk und meine Armeen zusätzlich gefährden. Deshalb biete ich euch an, eure Truppen aus Mentar abzuziehen und gemeinsam mit uns gegen Haryienland zu ziehen. Ich lasse euch diese eine Chance eure Truppen ohne Verluste abzuziehen. Sobald mir meine Kuriere Nachricht von einer Zuwiderhandlung eurer Armee bringen, werde ich diese ohne Gnade in das ewige Reich schicken. Also Ben Strumbringer zieht mit mir und dem Bund gegen die Schatten gegen Haryienland und seine Verbündeten und erringt weit aus mehr Ruhm und Anerkennung als ihr es je zu träumen gewagt habt. Gezeichnet: Archon Megalon Führer von Mentar Mitglied im BgS .